Kagome's christmas gift
by Ladyingray
Summary: Not exactly what she was hoping for.


**What the hell was she looking at? Kagome wondered staring down at the hideously deformed thing laying in her outstretched palm. It couldn't possible be what she thought it was could it? Because if it was she was just going to die, right there, in his families living room, with everyone watching.**

**Oh and it had started out as such a promising Christmas to. Inuyasha's jerk of a boss had finally given him the holiday week off work, which was a minor miracle in of its self, and he had celebrated by taking her to a fancy restaurant for diner. He had held her hand and gazed into her eyes like she was the only girl in the world, and oh how her heart had melted. The rest of the night had been filled with soft music and the sound of her laughter. He really was cute when he thought he was being shuttle.**

**The next day she had received a phone call from Sango, her best friend since grade school. They had both squealed in delight as Sango told her of having just seen Inuyasha exiting a jewelry store with a little black bag. He was going to propose! FINALLY!!! After several minutes of more squeals from both girls, congratulations were exchanged and then a hasty goodbye. **

**Excitement still coursing through her veins, Kagome had raced to the nearest electronics store and bought her soon to be fiancé the brand new Wii he had so desperately wanted for over a year. She had carefully selected the perfect games, humming all the while. If he thought he loved her now just wait till Christmas morning! He was about to give her the best gift of her life after all and she felt just a little bad giving him the twenty dollar give she had originally bought. **

**She had smiled like a complete moron for the rest of that day, which had earned her half a dozen odd looks and even a few raised eyebrows. But she didn't care. She was getting married damit! She had a right to make a public fool of herself.**

**Three more days passed without a proposal, and Kagome had to admit she was getting a little impatient. She had hinted, she had prodded, she had come close to begging him to just get it over with once, but no he remained pleasantly oblivious to her mounting frustration. And before she knew it it was Christmas eve. **

**They had driven three hours to get to their house, and when Kagome had seen the richly decorated masons she had nearly exploded. He was going to purpose in front of his family!? Good Lord did she look alright for this? Was he makeup right? She had quickly pulled down the mirror and whipped out her lip boom, then turned to smoothing out the wrinkles in her festive dress. Ok she could do this!**

**His mother had greeted them warmly at the door and ushered them inside. A butler took her coat as she was all but dragged into the living room by Inuyasha overly excited mother. "Did you know," she had whispered to Kagome as they sat down together on the plush love seat, "that this is the first Christmas we've all spent together in 12 years! Makes you wonder what he's got planned hmm?" She had risen then leaving Kagome with another deep blush staining her cheeks, and casting a sly wink at Kagome over her shoulder, went to sit with her husband on the coach. Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru had only rolled his eyes in that arrogant way of his as everyone was seated. Kagome of coarse ignored him as Inuyasha laid his arm on her shoulder.**

**They had all chatted for some time after that. Well Inuyasha and his father chatted, most everyone else just listened and sipped eggnog. Dinner soon followed and after that MORE talking and just when Kagome thought the world really might end if it didn't happen soon, it was time for presents. She had excitedly given Inuyasha his gift and watched in immense happiness as he opened it. His eyes had widen and much like a 6 year old he had shouted and whooped right before nearly crushing her with a hug. Next was his brother, which received several new books all it would seem by his expressions, where less than exciting. His father and mother were next. They had cooed over one and other and they exchanged their gifts and then it was Kagome turned. She turned to Inuyasha expectedly as he pulled a small carefully rapped box from his pocket. Her breather caught in her lungs and he offered it to her. She took it with out a sound and with shaking hand tore the bright shiny rapping paper away. The fine hairs of the tiny black box tickled her palm as she again found it hard to breath. Slowly, oh so slowly she lifted her other hand and lifted the lid.**

**The white eyes of the shiny silver key chain stared back at her mockingly. All the excitement along with the held air, rushed out in that moment. **

**Was that..? No It couldn't be. It couldn't possible be that it was too cruel. Was it… a Mickey mouse key chain?**


End file.
